


It's Not Like I Love You, Eddie!

by Luxanna Day (LunariDay)



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Confused Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock is confused and worried in this, Flash is a good friend, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Going against Venom (2018), Humorous Sexual Situtations, Idiots in Love, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other, Pining, Sex, Sexual Tension, Tsundere Trope, Tsundere Venom Symbiote, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom has a huge crush on eddie--more than a crush on eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/Luxanna%20Day
Summary: oh gods, they were in love with this disaster of a man....in which the symbiote never reallytoldeddie they love him. but they will. if only eddie would just stopembarrassingthem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil floofy fluff.  
> somewhat a diff take on the symbiote telling eddie they love him.

 Parker points out, in amusement, that Eddie and the symbiote are oddly _close_.

Eddie responds with little care, nearly calm despite the humor in his response of ‘we’re more than close’ and the symbiote thinks about what that _truly means_. So, they _think_ briefly, and end up asking Eddie if Peter meant the same thing as what Cletus had with _Red_ , and Eddie blanches. They _didn’t_ get their feelings hurt, definitely not, before their Host quickly says, “ _darling_ , we’re more than that.” Like it’s supposed to _explain_ more than just what he meant, but they felt that bubble of affection when Eddie pats at his chest, over his heart where they’ve found they liked _resting against_.

   **But you’re attractive, Eddie?** They ask him then, which earns them a hum.

“I _guess_. If you like bodybuilders.” Eddie laughs, like he’s said a joke.

  However, the symbiote was all to aware that _several_ other humans considered their host to be quite handsome. He’s tall, for one, with broad shoulders, thick arms roped in muscle, and his voice was deep, husky even with that ol’ New Yorker accent. Bright blue eyes framed in blond, thick lashes and his lips were soft to the touch-- not like they _touched_ it all the time, they just sometimes were able to get a chaste kiss against their small head whenever they peeked out to just brush along that square jaw. Sometimes Eddie has stubble, and it felt nice against their mass. Prickly yet smooth all at once, a sensation they never wanted to end.

  Though, at one point Eddie laughs and has to gently brush them away, fingers pushing over them until they tucked themselves _under_ his jaw, trying hard not to _pout_. Besides those basic physical traits, Eddie’s personality may not have been the greatest _then_ , where he was still scorned from Parker, craving nothing more than just vengeance-- his attitude towards _them_ was kind, affectionate even. Sure they’ve had some rough spots-- okay, _more_ than just rough spots, they shouldn’t have reached the point of civility like this. They should be angry at Eddie, but instead, here they were, nibbling at his fingers with a trill vibrating over their form while being fed _chocolate_.

  It comes to them like a bag of bricks slamming over their face. Between another little bite of chocolate, a scrape of teeth against Eddie’s fingers and they have this, weird, _sinking_ feeling when Eddie tilts, his hand coming down against their head and stroking downwards until it’s reached the base of their body. Where strands are taut against his shoulder, connecting them and it _happens_. A weird, heat so _unnatural_ for them they blink, startled, teeth coming down onto Eddie’s pointer so strongly he jolts, jerking his hand away to press it against his lips and furrow his brows.

  “What’s wrong?” He asks then, “you alright?” Yes, they were _fine_. Although, they felt that same, soft warmth in their-- what to even _say_ \-- gut? Though they weren’t fully outwards, nothing like a human form, just that shifting, blob of black with a head, large eyes focused on the angle of Eddie’s mouth. The finger that’s not _bleeding_ , but flushed red from pressure. Eddie drops his hand then, still looking over at them, and they sink into him, only for a moment, just to spill out over his hip, onto his lap like a kitten wanting pets. Their host hesitates, before sighing. A tired smile touches his face, and he begins stroking their body. The bag of chocolate is spilled over the other side, and the symbiote _craves_ more.

 They felt weird.

   Too...warm. Too _embarrassed_ the more they looked over at Eddie’s face. They’ve seen him in all ways, coated him like a thick blanket every day. Yet now, _lately even_ , everything had felt so strange. Ever since that damned Spider had said they were ‘close’. Firstly, they were always, and would _forever_ be this close to Eddie. Who else would tell Eddie that if he didn’t stop drinking that terrible protein shake, it would destroy his insides? Definitely not Eddie, that’s for sure. Who would make sure he got enough sleep? Or made sure he actually _ate_ , because Eddie forgot that humans need _more_ substance than using _them_.

  They were definitely one of the reasons Eddie hadn’t fallen flat on his face. That thought was enough to make them tremble over his knees, reaching for the chocolates before their Host could.

 “Hey, don’t eat all of ‘em in one sitting, love.”

    And why did Eddie go around calling them _love_ like that. Did he even have a _right_ to make them feel so _embarrassed_.

 ...oh, it _was_ embarrassment. That heat that came with it, that fluttering, tingling sensation that was entirely their own. Adding that they kept _looking_ over at Eddie just to watch the expressions on his face…

 ...were they...inlove?

With Eddie Brock?

 Their host who couldn’t even remember that it was more than polite to wear more than boxers when they covered him, even though they _hated_ feeling fabric scrunching up against them?

 This, tall, broad, handsome man who kept petting them with affectionate little squeeze, scratching nails against a tendril that curled tight against his wrist-- _oh gods_ , they _were_ in love with this disaster of a man.

  “Ah, love?” Eddie suddenly says, because they’ve grown deadly still. Have clung onto him with such tightness, he couldn’t move his hand backwards. Pull free from the shrinking, now downright shaking out of _shyness_ they shouldn’t be experiencing because, for heaven's sake, they’ve seen Eddie _naked_. They’ve seen him jerk off to a porno. They’ve seen his memories, from the first time he’s cried to the first time he walked straight into a pole.

 “....darlin’, you’re starting to worry me.”

    He was talking, he was most definitely concerned. The symbiote can’t even offer words as a response, just that gently release so Eddie could rub his wrist, mouth turned into a frown. Chocolates forgotten, the symbiote could only really...think. Think about what they’ve just realized which should’ve been realized while back, because they’ve _always_ felt this way. They just didn’t know how to truly embrace it, because they once loved Spider-Man and now here they were, internally _freaking out_ , because they loved _Eddie_ and now it was clear that Eddie clearly felt that way too, but _human emotions_ were so _complicated_ , they couldn’t just _outright say it_.

 “Darling.” Eddie tries once more, a firmness to his tone, the worry still there.

  **Fine, Eddie. Just...blanked out.**

“You _blanked out_?” Eddie’s suddenly increasingly concerned, they felt it, like a tug against their bond. The desperation of wanting to help the Other, yet then, instead of words, they press closer to his belly. “You’re not going to tell me why, are you?”

   _Not now_ , they want to say. But they would, they  _swore it_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ... i did one sided pining...
> 
> flash is in this chapter.  
> i dont write him much, so my voice for him is a bit..off.

They mean to say, _eddie i love you._

The words were right there, pressing into their mind with an urgency they usually felt when needing to go out and release pent up energy. Eddie’s not doing much either, hands shoved into his pockets while they walked down the sidewalk after talking with his boss. A job well done, he’s feeling good, good enough that the symbiote squeezes around his chest with affection and the words are right there. Yet, instead of saying it, instead of blurting those sweet words with a swell of pride, all that comes out is a _eddie i love your dick._

There’s a brief pause, a panic that fills the symbiote as the horror of what they’ve said comes over them, and Eddie is stopping so suddenly he nearly shoves into someone as he choked out a strangled noise that was more or less a mix of laugh and what. They’re silent. Horrified. Trying to figure out why instead of saying love you they said love your dick, only concluding that Eddie had been mentally insulting someone who had given him a dirty expression for stepping in too close. It wasn’t by any means a freudian slip, but it’s still enough to make them shrink in on themselves, tightening around Eddie’s entire body until he’s pressing a palm over his shoulder and rubbing.

 _Hey, hey, relax._ Eddie thinks, and they feel it. That amusement that’s filling every sense, the way his mouth presses close together lest he end up laughing. _It’s alright, darlin’. I’m glad you...love my dick._ He ends up laughing anyways. They snarl in response, earning nothing more than a gentle shush sound that’s meant to assure his laughter wasn’t malice. Regardless, they’re hot with unease, silent as Eddie managed to calm himself through the trembles of laughter.

 **Whatever.** They end up saying instead, sounding bitter as Eddie snorts, ducking his head as he pushed past a crowd of stragglers.

“Oh come on, you can’t get mad at me for that, love. You’re the one who said it.”

**And you laughed at us.**

“I’m _flattered_.” Eddie assures, like it’s supposed to help the situation. All it did was cause them more embarrassment, there’s a thickness to his voice. A low hum of heat as he continued walking, lifting his head as his mouth turned into a grin. “It’s cute.”

**Us saying we love your dick is _cute_?**

“More or less.”

**That makes no sense Eddie!**

   “Why does it gotta make sense? When you’re all shy like this, it’s...cute.”

 **I’m not _shy_.** Yet here they were, tightening themselves against Eddie’s chest, squirming like they were craving chocolate. Eddie hums.

At that moment, they couldn’t wait to go home. To sink into their Host and pretend nothing existed but the heat of the air, the smell of takeout they planned to order and the sound of an old television. Regardless of what they’ve said, Eddie didn’t seem any bit bothered, opting to continue walking onwards home. The symbiote felt _shame_ ; the chilled panic as they concluded their attempt as a downright failure. Worsened by how Eddie just— _laughed_ at them. What was that even—? Why would he laugh? Distressed, clearly felt by their Host as he reached back to his shoulder and rubbed along the curve between his neck, the alien settled themselves into another long silence. At least this time, Eddie _wasn’t_ truly bothered by it.

* * *

 

They text Flash.

Well, they use _Eddie_ to text Flash, and they feel only _slightly_ terrible, realizing this would be well in the end— unless this would _sincerely_ upset Eddie. They don’t know, it was increasingly frustrating, yet they moved calloused digits over the small phone, and send a mashup of letters and words saying _fhsn ned halp_. They can type, but they’re jittery with nervousness, expecting Eddie to jolt awake any second. But when he doesn’t, and Flash responds with _where?_ they quickly type a response and drop the phone against the sheets.

By the time Flash did arrive, they’ve slipped over Eddie as _Venom_. The symbiote enjoyed this form as they enjoyed any other, their own, Eddie’s, but like this, they felt…strong. Confident, even. Eddie’s still sleeping, deep in rest while they coated him in protective layer, digging deep into his mind to assure he wouldn’t awaken while they spoke with Flash. They don’t know what he would do if he even _knew_ they were talking to him, sure they kept communication after the ordeal with Lee and Maniac. Yet it was more or less the symbiote longing for a friendship that wasn’t just by Heroism or Eddie. It was _theirs_.

They sneak out towards the window, where they more or less _felt_ the small, tug of connection they still shared with Flash. Climbing outwards and into the cool air, breathing out a sound as their tongue flicked outwards, as if tasting the chill. Flash is there, coated in white and black, _Anti-Venom_ , hands over his chest and,

“Alright. What’s up, Eddie?”

“ **Venom.** ”

“ _Venom_.” Flash repeats, dripping the words with sarcasm, “What’s the deal?”

“ **Not _Eddie_.**” His posture shifts then, Flash’s shoulders relax, hands dropping to his sides as a sound of what was relief escaped him.

“That’s better but also— what’s wrong?”

Venom doesn’t know why it’s so much easier to say it to Flash, blurting “i love eddie” with a swell of pride, the flush of heat as they settle down against the concrete ground. Flash is tense then, murmuring,

“Please don’t tell me you texted me here to confess your feelings to Eddie…to me. That’s—?”

“ **Can’t tell him. Told him we love his dick.** ”

“Oh god, this isn’t—“ Flash presses a hand to his head, groaning frustration as he crouched down in front of the other. Venom tilts their head, staring at their former host with nothing more than innocence; a need for information. They don’t understand human social norms, nor did they care speaking bluntly like this towards Flash. They’ve been bonded, traveled the galaxy, so why was _this_ any issue?

“I don’t want to know this. I expected something else, like, you were hurt. You needed help—“

“ **We _do_.**” They exclaim, a desperation in their tone. “ **It’s hard to talk to him.** ” They can’t see his face, but they see his body tense, the angle of his head as he peered over the arc of their curling tongue. A sigh fills the air, clear resignation.

“Alright buddy, it’s only cause I love ya.” Flash says, the words slipped out with a shrug. It’s the pitch in his tone, the way he shifts in closer that Venom finds strange, like he doesn’t _want_ to say it, like the words mean more than just a friendly tone. The way Flash remains seemingly tense, jittery almost and Venom hesitates. They can’t touch him, not when he’s donned up as Anti-Venom, but they purr out a soothing sound and shift in as close as they can.

“ **Love us, Flash? Friends?** ”

“Ah, yeah. Of course.” Venom remains silent for a moment, their mouth parted as if to taste air, inhaling scents through their tongue but it's more than that, the unease of their next words as Flash scratches at his jaw, the white symbiote trailing back over his face. They see it now, the careful blankness of his expression; how Flash beams up at them but his eyes don’t show nothing more than weariness. “Eddie huh?”

“ **Good host. Loves us.** ”

“I don’t get it, you’re in his head…shouldn’t he _know_?”

 “ **Insecure.** ” Venom carefully says, thinking over how easily Eddie saw Flash as a _threat_. Someone who could take the symbiote way, who was more than anger and insecurities. They love Eddie despite it all, and they love Flash. Yet it’s not the same sort of affection, of _warmth_.

“You should just talk to him, bud.” Flash is soft, blinking up at the night sky like answers are held there.

“ **Hard.** ”

“Why?”

“ **Same reason you can’t tell your friend you love them.** ” Venom says smoothly, and Flash laughs, a strange sound like he’s torn between frustration and a deep, twisted sorrow.

“Yeah, that’s— it’s hard. But if you know he loves you back, you should tell him. Eddie may be a _dick_ , but he really cares about you. Just… do it when you’re most comfortable.” Flash lifts a hand, white oozing into his skin so when his hand comes over the Venom’s head, there’s no pain, just the soothing heat of his palm.He scratches, earning a surprised mewl that leaves him laughing more carefree than before.

“ **Thank you.** ”

“Now, do you have anything else you wanna talk about? Is Eddie asleep?”

“ **Yes, he’s resting…would go with you, patrol…but he might not like that.** ” Venom watches Flash stand, stretching his body out with a low groan of content.

“Alright, next time you text me, _please_ tell me if it’s personal or not— or at least _call_ , we can do it over the phone.”

“ **Wanted to see you.** ” Venom more or less grumbles, knowing they don’t often have a _friend_ over. They get a grin, a comfort despite a strange feeling in their gut; “ **love you too, Flash.** ”

It’s easy to say, but Flash’s expression is hidden by a layer of Anti-Venom as soon as they say it. In a way, there’s a understanding. It hurts, and when they sink back into Eddie after laying their host into the comfort of sheets, they conclude love does hurt sometimes.

They loved Peter Parker once. Got hurt. Hurt Flash _now_ and every bit of them ached uncomfortably at the realization.

They loved Eddie too, and didn’t want him to feel the way they did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :v 
> 
> totally not prepping for a sequel to get some... flash/symbiote/eddie/peter

Eddie was briefly mad at them.

Which is what they honestly expected, especially after he woke up and mumbled something about _Flash_ , and dreams and then sees the text. So, after the initial “what the fuck?” and the symbiote hastily explaining no they did not go crime fighting and _no_ they didn’t eat some poor guys head off, Eddie is silent but he relaxes against the sheets with a low grunt of annoyance and drifts back into sleep. At least he’s happier when he wakes up, easily forgiving them over their small gentle bites against his jawline.

  “It’s a pretty decent day today, love, you want to go out?” Eddie asks them then, with a gentle caress against their head. Of course they wanted to go out, and they wanted nothing more than to spend time with Eddie while he stretched and prepared himself for the day. A brief workout meant to get his blood pumping, filling their tastes with nothing but a spicy-tangy flavor they can’t help but drool over Eddie’s shoulder in response. It makes him snort, but he doesn’t bother to wipe it off the same time they sink back into his flesh to clothe him in a collared shirt and plain jeans. After a quick breakfast, Eddie was moving out the door with a pep in his step.

  They make it to the sidewalk before Eddie pushes a hand into his pocket, tilting his head upwards while he sends a little flush of warmth towards the symbiote. They respond in kind, bubbling and so excited; admiration evident regardless of earlier. Sure, they had a bit of a argument, but it’s clear Eddie was more or less over it.

   _I think everything is fine._ Eddie says to them, strides long, but pace kept even and slow as they continued onwards to their destination. Work was in mind, really, but at least they were able to walk out like this without a literal care. They enjoyed it, spending time with Eddie like this, without the rush of danger. Fighting pushed aside, and they _love_ adrenaline, but with Eddie’s body sending nothing but the sweetness of affection towards the symbiote, they were more or less content with _this_. Jittery with a need to hunt, but sated and _cozy_ with every bit of adoration given to them. They _really_ didn’t deserve this sort of love from him. They were so many things that could’ve torn them apart, yet when they squeeze themselves around Eddie’s pounding heart, they feel nothing but _love_.

  They want to say it now, really, it’s very close to slipping out. A call of their hosts name, the angle of Eddie’s head and then Eddie says, “You told Flash you loved him, right?”

Okay. This was _not_ what they wanted to hear. And not with the way Eddie was saying it, as if every second ticking on pass was set to rip up their relationship. The symbiote feels the dread, trickling in the back of their mind and it takes more than a moment for them to calm themselves.

  **Yes. We love Flash.**

“I’m glad you have someone like him,” Eddie continues, carefully speaking. “I mean, I’m fine about you loving him, I’m honestly _okay_ , I’m happy for you--”

  **Eddie what are you going on about?** This wasn’t sounding well, the symbiote could only begin to delve deeper into their panic, trying their damned hardest not to come off sounding shrill or snappish with their own words, lest it make Eddie upset. Their host hums softly, stopping in front of a small park, where families laid out in picnic tables, on the ground, dogs chasing owners and couples relaxing under the heat of the day. It was a movie-picture moment, yet it just filled the symbiote with more dread.

 “I’m saying I’m happy you and Flash--”

 **Eddie if you stand there and tell me I love Flash in any other way than a friend, I will not speak to you for the rest of the day**. The words come out quickly, strained even as their host blinks. There’s a flush of confusion, tangled with the frustrations and anxiety that’s filling them and now Eddie.

  “Don’t you?”

 **Don’t I what?** They snap, close to squeezing Eddie, enveloping their host in black so they could get _privacy_ from looks thrown their way, even as Eddie turned on his heel to continue walking. They realize there’s a reason as to why Eddie took them _out_ , so they couldn’t just openly _lash out_. It makes them growl, agitation spilling over into their bond so rapidly, the male had to exhale slowly and close his eyes as if controlling his own temper.

  “Love him? _Like that_?”

 **Love is complicated.** They state instead, **loved Peter too.**

“Wait-- _Him?_ ” The way the name was spoken leaves them feeling strangely content, like he’s not even sure he’s heard it right. “ ** _Him_**?”

  **Yes, loved Peter. Considered him a soulmate.**

“Ouch.” Eddie mumbles, more or less sounding hurt regardless of the honesty.

  **You’re the one who started this Eddie** _._ The symbiote speaks with coldness, yet they squeeze him affectionately. **We loved him, sometimes we think we still do. Love Flash too, but as a friend.** Now thinking about it, with the way Eddie was digging into it, they worried they didn’t just find Flash as a friend...or considered Peter just a love they didn’t want anymore. Even if they came to this conclusion last night, why was their host so-?

  “I tried to mentally prepare myself for this, but this is touching something else completely.” Eddie exhales shakily, “I’m okay. I’m okay with this.”

  **Are you?** This was not how they wanted to confess to Eddie, but it was clear they had too before their host broke down into the insecurities he’s feeling. Suddenly, they feel a sharp inhale, how Eddie’s nodding his head, like he’s accepting an unspoken agreement.

 

  “I’m fine with this, I’m...I hurt you, alot. And you can’t keep coming back to me, I love you more than anything, but you shouldn’t settle for me. Never settle for me.”

  **...Are you...breaking up with me Eddie?**

“What--? We--”

   **This is a break up, isn’t it?** The symbiote whines, distressed as they concluded that _yes_ , it sounded more and more like a breakup. **Why are you dumping us?**

  “I really wasn’t aware we were-”

 **You called us _love_. You love us, why are you trying to rip us apart? Everyone else does a ****_great_** **job of that.** The kylntar hisses, earning a long silence from their host. **We love Eddie too, and here you are, trying to...sell off us to the highest bidder.**

“That was--” Eddie starts, stopping completely, pausing in words and steps. His words come out soft, strained and trembling, “you love me too?”

**Well now I want to just hit you.**

  “I’m sure.” A laugh fills the air, “I just-- if you wanted-- to be with Flash and...Peter, and… Me? I’m okay with that. I’m...I don’t mind. I want you to be happy, darling. I love you.”

 **Shut up Eddie.** Is all he gets, bitter and frustrated.

 They’re happy to confess, to see Eddie relax slowly, to get the warmth of love filling their senses, sweet and yet bitter all at once.

 But Eddie is an idiot, because they didn’t want to confess like _this_.

So much for romance.  


End file.
